Student of the Death Goddess
by Nykerianforfrysning
Summary: I suck at summaries and the title kinda says it all soo...:p I hope you'll give it a chance even if i didn't give a concrete summary. OCxItachi, Narutoxundecided
1. Prologue

It was times like these that she hated what she was. Times like these, as in watching humans destroy themselves and the world they lived in. She had once fallen in love with a dark and truly beautiful man. Uchiha Madara was his name. She had watched from afar hoping that one day she would tell him how much she admired him, but she never got the chance. She saw how he shied away from relationships and focused more on his power like most Uchiha's she had seen. She knew that it was important to him so she let her dream of being with him go.

Her bright pale amethyst eyes squeezed shut in pain. She usually never interfered with the humans directly or their battles but she did find herself helping Madara in destroying his enemies from afar. She didn't think he ever noticed, but there were times she was sure he had known about her. Their eyes meeting and his heavy gaze staring into her own. And the smirks he would send in her direction when she followed him into battle. The last time she had ever seen him was after his battle with Senju Hashirama. It was also the first and last time she had ever spoken to him. As he laid on the ground she rushed to him hoping that he wouldn't notice her presence.

"What are you?" His deep voice growled out as he grabbed her hand from healing his wounds.

"I am the Forgotten Goddess for I have no name that resides on this planet." He regarded her for a few moments.

"So it was you who helped me in the shadows."

"Hai." She used her powers to heal his wounds when she saw his eyes. They were no longer the harsh and beautiful Sharingan eyes that she was used to. Now they were the eyes of the Sage of Six Paths. The eyes of her dear nephews, Hagoromo and Hamura Otsutsuki.

"You are strong then. I saw the damage you had done in some of our worst battles. Why hide in the shadows when you are so strong?" He questioned her.

"I have no name, no home, and powers that humans once tried to kill me for. I am very weary of such humans. I would have granted them power if they had only asked me and not tried to take from me."

"Izanagi Kikiyo." She tilted her head in confusion. "Your name will be Izanagi Kikiyo."

"Izanagi Kikiyo...I like it." Madara couldn't use his legs yet so she carried him away, which she knew he was very embarrassed and shamed by. She healed him in the small clearing she had passed and as he got up to leave she decided to follow him. "Madara, I wish to come with you." She stood up to follow him but he raised his hand in a stopping motion.

"Iie. I want you to stay here and watch over the village for me. Izuna liked the idea of this village and I want to see it thrive. Protect this place." He ordered rather than asked her. But for some reason She was okay with that even though most human that ordered her around were slaughtered where they stood. She nodded her head and as he turned to leave she would swear she saw a ghost of a smile on his face. "Farewell, Izanagi Kikiyo."

"Farewell, Uchiha Madara." She whispered as she watched her crush walk away into the darkness of the night. She had picked up a few human habits that made her more tolerant of humans. She stayed for many years, and she was thankful she did when she met the boy who was profitized as the savior of the world told in the toad prophecy.


	2. Chapter 1

Curiosity was a natural human reaction to a beautiful object and person, Kikiyo mused. After all the humans she passed by everyday seemed to be entralled with her beauty, though as a Goddess she supposed that she should take pride in that fact. She never did become enamored with another human like she had with Madara, and over ninty years had passed. Here in Konohagakure and in the bingo books, she was known as The Dark Angel. She had decided to introduce herself to the humans fourteen years ago as a teenager who had came from a small village of non-ninja's to learn how to become a ninja. In seven years she had raised the ranks until she reached Anbu level. She was in a team along with Uchiha Itachi and Hatake Kakashi. They were known as the The Dark Trio, for Itachi's lack of emotions, Kakashi's anger and saddness from his previous team, and Kikiyo's dark powers.

She had been in the third ninja war with the Yellow Flash and Kakashi when she had earned her name as The Dark Angel when she had slaughtered many Iwa ninja with her favorite attack, Kuroton: Dark Heaven. She became feared because this attack where she rained fire that was almost as deadly as Amaterasu flames and no one could escape.

*Mini-Flashback Start*

She had gained only one serious wound when she had be in the war and it had been the last time that she undersetimated a human. The man had managed to slit her throt open and before she coud heal it without leaving a scar, she hadnt realized there had been a powerful poison on the kunai. She had swore and clapped a hand to the wound, feeling it spill blood with every heart beat. She had managed to heal the wound but a scar remained. She probably shouldnt get so desracted during missions.

*Mini-Flashback End*

She stared absently at Kakashi who had his mask on as he nodded to her, picked up the comatose body behind her, and slung him over his shoulder—though the traitor was easily a foot taller—and sprang from wall to wall of the alley, reaching the roofs above and racing away.

"Well... that was certainly quick." Kikiyo let out a breathless laugh before following him back from their mission. Itachi had taken care of the other traitor while she and Kakashi had taken this one. They reported in to Sarutobi Hiruzen, the third Hokage, and the only person alive who knew what she was.

"Weasel, Dog, and Angel reporting for the succesful capture of Utenma Haru and Taru." Itachi's montone voice flowed out.

"Very good. You're all dismissed." Hiruzen smiled at them when they shushin'd to Anbu headcourters.

"Kashi, Tachi, wanna go out for some ramen?" She asked as they left headcorters for the day. Kakashi waved her off as he read his new book and left them alone. Sometimes Itachi reminded her of Madara so she had become quite fond of him.

"I'm sorry but I promised Sasuke that I would train him today after the mission." Itachi said apologetically. Kakashi, Kikiyo, his mother Mikoto, Sasuke, Hiruzen, and Shisui were the only people Itachi showed emotion to. She felt quite honored to be on that list. He gave her a small wave and left to go to his clan house. Checking herself out, Kikiyo took note that her dark black hair had grown back and flowed down her back to her knees. She was dressed in her civlian clothes which consisted of a chocolate colored lolita style dress that came to mid thigh with a white bow at her waist that trailed into ruffled lace at the bottom. She also wore white stockings that that came to her knees that contrsted with her tan skin with brown flats.

A small shine caght her eye as she looked down to see a kunai was laying at her feet. Kikyo picked up the kunai and thought about the future as she walked to her two bedroom apartment. She didn't want to get involved with the Uzumaki. What if she changed the fate of the world by helping him? Goddess' naturally recieve visions, it was especially so for Kikiyo and her mother Tsukihana. She remembered that she had promised Madara to protect Konoha. She had faithfully done that for almost a hundred years so maybe...she should interfer. She put the kunai in her hiden holster on her thigh and changed her direction to Ichiraku Ramen.

"Kiki-chan! You're back from your mission already?" Teuchi said as she entered the back door and began to put on her apron.

"Hai, it was an easy mission today." She said and smiled at Teuchi. Kikiyo had found that she enjoyed ramen so she worked at the ramen stand when she wasn't on a mission over the past few years. When she had fiirst come to the village she couldnt stand the smell of the broth, but she figured that over time her sensitive sense of smell had adapted to it. When the sun finally set over the village Kikiyo collected the last of the ramen bowls, bringing them in the back of the kitchen, and rolling up her sleeves to wash them.

"You did good today." Teuchi smiled at her as he put away his ingredients. "Thank you for the help." Kikiyo nodded back.

"I'm happy to work, Teuchi tou-san." Hikari smiled. It gave her time to think back on her long and painful life. Kikiyo found that the more she thought about it the less it effected her. Though there were some things that she would never get over. Things that she wished her visions could have let her know sooner so that she could have...done anything. Something.

She fished cleaning up and left the stand. As she walked home she saw a bright mob of blonde hair hiding in one of the alleyways just near her apartment. Eying the boy she walked in to get a better look at him. There were only a few blondes in Konoha and she doubted this child was a Yamanaka. He froze as they made eye contact and tensed as if he was ready to fight her. He looked to only be four or five years of age, dressed in a bright orange tattered shirt and a pair of bright red shorts, with shoes that appeared to be too big and decrepid looking. After a long period of silence Naruto, as she recalled his name now, relaxed somewhat.

"Who are you?" He finally asked, voice quiet but eyes suspicious. Hikari made sure to not move suddenly.

"My name is Izanagi Kikiyo." She looked over the whisker marks on his cheeks and smiled slightly. He did look rather adorable...like a little fox that she had taken care of many years ago when the Bijuu were free.

"Why are you here?" Kikiyo replied lightly,

"I came because I have an offer for you."

"Oh. What is it?" She sat down very slowly under his watchful gaze.

"I'm willing to train you...if you so choose." Kikiyo said as she watched him think about it.

"...Really?" She nodded. He didnt ask any questions so she figured that he had agreed.

"Where do you live so that I may take you home."

"I got kicked out."

"Ah." She didn't question him, easily guessing the reasons behind such. He sniffled slightly and crouched down, fiddling with the dirt. Kikiyo felt apart of her immortal heart break at the sight. He looked just like a lost fox in that moment. Hikari had a soft spot for small animals. He eyed the scar on her neck.

"What happened to you?" Kikiyo frowned slightly.

"Hm? This? Ah, well, an enemy ninja tried to slit my throat." He went pale at the words.

"... Arigatou..." He murmured as she picked him up and carried him. He had stuggled but calmed down when she walked slowly out of the alleyway. She nuzzled her head in his spiky hair and sighed, idly remembering her promise to Madara. She hummed as she followed a familiar street, tugging her long hair into a ponytail while Naruto went to releave himself. She squatted down to his level and looked him in the eye. He looked hungry, and his waist was much too narrow and showed how malnurished he was. She need to get him some food.

"Would you like some food? I work at Ichiraku Ramen Stand. Do you know where that is?" She tried not to stare incredulously when he shook his head. Blasphemy. "I'll show you where it is gaki." Kikiyo stood straight and nodded to herself, taking his hand again and guiding him to Ichiraku's. Naruto quickly fell into step next to her, eating an apple that Kikiyo had produced from thin air with a delighted expression on his face.

He munched thoughtfully on the little bits of apple left on the core as she walked up to a man with a broad face and a kind smile. "Naruto, why dont you sit at the front while I get you a bowl of ramen? I'll pay for as much as you can eat." Naruto's eyes grew wide eyed and nodded happily.


	3. Chapter 2

Okay so the second chapter is going to start two weeks after they met and Kikiyo has started to train Naruto. Also at the moment Naruto is 9 and Sasuke is 10. The Uchiha Massacre hasn't happened in my story yet, it will later on so don't worry about me changing things too much. SO without further ado, ENJOY!

* * *

"Talking"

 _'Thinking'_

 **"Bijuu/demons/God Form talking"**

 _ **'bijuu/demons/God form thinking'**_

* * *

*Two weeks later*

"Otouto, how would you like to train with a god friend of mine and his otouto?" Naruto looked up at me with wide eyes.

"Really?! Hai, hai! Let's go, let's go! Hurry up, Dattebayo!"

"You don't even know where to go." Kikiyo scowled down at him making Naruto stop.

"Oh, yeah." He said as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. She shushin'd to Itachi's only to find Sasuke pouting on the stairs.

"Sasuke-kun, do you know where Tachi is?" He turned to look at her and Naruto.

"Aniki's inside. He wont tell me what we're going today." He scowled.

"Today you'll be training with my otouto, Naruto. Tachi and I are going to teach you both." Kikiyo said as Naruto and Sasuke seemed to be studying each other.

"Really?"

"Hai, otouto." Itachi said as he walked out of his house with a small smile. They spent the next four hours training in Taijutsu and a few basic jutsu's when Fugaku and Mikoto came to check on them. Fugaku almost looked surprised that Naruto was there.

"Ohayo, Fugaku-san, Mikoto-san. I'd like you to meet Uzumaki Naruto. My otouto." Mikoto smiled and leaned down to Naruto's height.

"Its nice to meet you Naruto-kun. Make sure to watch over your nee-chan, she's always getting into trouble."

"I will, dattebayo!" Naruto smiled as Mikoto giggled. Fugaku spoke lowly to Itachi and then they broke apart. Fugaku nodded to me and the couple left.

"Otouto, why don't you show Naruto-kun some of the Uchiha Taijutsu styles?" Itachi asked as a hard look rested in his eyes.

"Okay. Naruto lets go over here." Sasuke lead Naruto over to an area that was less destroyed by the destructive styles Kikiyo and Itachi had been teaching them.

"What's wrong, Tachi?" She asked as he turned to face her.

"...we have a mission from Hokage-sama."

"I see. Sasuke-kun, how would like it if my otouto stayed here for a few days with you while you both train?" He looked up at her blankly for a second then shrugged. Naruto looked between Itachi and Kikiyo before he frowned probably jumping to conclusions about something.

"Nee-chan...you and Itachi-san aren't going to go do things like in Icha Icha are you? Cause you cant do that to my nee-chan!" Sasuke looked so confused while Itachi and Kikiyo lite up like tomatoes.

"I-iie! We aren't doing that kind of thing!" _How does Naruto even know that?_ Itachi thought.

"D-did you read my book?!" Kikiyo sputtered in embarrassment. Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"I got bored. But you can't do that to my nee-chan, because I said so. I'll hurt you if you do." Naruto told Itachi with a menacing expression that just made him look so adorable to Kikiyo. Itachi chuckled.

"You don't have to worry, Naruto-kun. Kikiyo-chan and I aren't doing...things like that." The blush came back for a second and Kikiyo had to admit, Itachi was cute. Just to mess with the two of them Kikiyo grinned.

"At least not now, anyway." At that moment both boys had been drinking water and when she said that Itachi choked and Naruto spit out his water everywhere.

"Nee-chan/Kikiyo-chan!" Hikari burst out laughing with Sasuke who didn't understand a thing but found their expressions hilarious. Especially because Itachi had never made that kind of expression before.

"Don't worry Tachi, we can wait until we get married, I'm in no rush." Mikoto chose that moment to come out and she looked at us with complete and utter happiness.

"Itachi why didn't you tell your Kaa-san that your going to get married?!"

"K-kaa-san it's not..." Itachi tried to deny when Fugaku came out.

"What is this I hear about getting married?" He asked gruffly.

"Tachi-kun and Kikiyo-chan are getting married!" Mikoto squealed. Fugaku blinked then solemnly looked at Itachi.

"I want at least three grandchildren." He said and walked away with an ecstatic Mikoto.

I didn't mean for it to go this far... Kikiyo mused. Itachi was completely devoid of emotion before turning to her.

"I blame you for this." He scowled. "Now we actually have to get married because their going to announce it to the clan." Itachi rubbed his face as Sasuke grinned up at her.

"Welcome to the family, Kikiyo nee-san, Naruto-nii."

* * *

Hiruzen grinned at the three Anbu as they came home from their mission. "I hear congratulations are in order for you both, Itachi-san, Kikiyo-sama." Kakashi glanced at them as the Hokage spoke.

"Thank you Hiruzen-kun. I meant to ask before but have the official documents for Naruto's adoption gone threw?"

"They have."

"Arigato. And we hope to see you at the wedding." Kikiyo grinned. They left the Hokage headquarters before Kakashi burst out laughing.

"Y-your getting m-married?"

"Hai, we are." Itachi said to Kakashi. Itachi had seemed to come to terms with the marriage. Kikiyo looked at kakashi with a dangerous gleam in her eyes.

"And your my maid of honor." That shut kakashi up quick.

"What?"

"Your my maid of Honor. Mikoto is my Matron of Honor since my Haha-ue isn't alive and Fugaku is walking me down the aisle. Shisui is Itachi's best man, and I don't really have any girl friends to fit the maid of honor roll so you will." Kikiyo smiled evilly. Kakashi groaned and Itachi chucked as they walked down the streets hand in hand. All in all this wasn't a bad feeling for them. Kikiyo did always think that Itachi was cute, how could anyone not? And Itachi had always thought of Kikiyo as one of his very close friends.

As they walked they got congratulations from some of the resident Jonin and Chuunin's, and a few from some civilians that they knew well enough. The Uchiha clan hadn't been too thrilled but they weren't against Kikiyo and Itachi getting married for the fact that Hikari was one of the strongest Kunoichi's in Konoha, her strength could rival even Senju Tsunade, but because they now knew that Naruto was her adopted brother. The wedding was to be in three weeks and Mikoto took Kikiyo to every store imaginable to look at flowers, dresses, and food items. All the major clan heads and their children would be there at the wedding. Mikoto had dragged Kikiyo, Naruto, and Sasuke to get fitted while the men celebrated Itachi's 'last day of freedom'. While the traditional kimono was being fitted, and Naruto and Sasuke were preoccupied with their own haori's and hakama's, Mikoto took the time to get to know Kikiyo a little better.

"Kikiyo-chan, what do you like the best about Tachi-kun?" She asked as she helped the seamstress place needles in the dress so that she wouldn't trip before they could sew the dress.

"...His heart." Kikiyo said truthfully. Just like Madara, Itachi's heart was in the right place and it drew them to her. She was no stranger to lust and want, but love...was something she was slowly learning. She knew that Itachi didn't love her and that was a little sad but she didn't love him either. _Maybe I can come to love him_. Kikiyo thought as Mikoto smiled up at her brightly.

"I always thought that Tachi-kun was going to be alone since he hasn't shown any interest in women but her you are getting married." She said happily with a squeal towards the end. "Fugaku and I want three grandchild. Not one. Three. Think you can handle Tachi, musume?" She asked mischievously. Kikiyo definitely didn't want to be on this subject with her Haha-ue to be.

"Maa, well...we've got a long life ahead of us?" Mikoto laughed.

"Who is your Maid of Honor?"

"Hatake Kakashi." Both women looked up at her in surprise. " He's my best friend and he is not getting out of the wedding so easily." She said with a grin. Kakashi walked in just after I mentioned him.

"Maa, maa. Kikiyo-chan, why do you have to be so mean to me?"

"You should be happy Tachi convinced me not to put you in a dress." Kakashi paled as all three women laughed. He held up his hands in defeat and sighed as he cried anime tears.

* * *

The day of the wedding Kikiyo, for the first time since her Haha-ue died, was nervous. She was dressed in a white Kimono that faded into a light baby pink with the traditional white and pink flowers all over the dress. The obi was a bright pink with a large bow on the back. Kikiyo wore the traditional white bride's hat adorned with small white flowers as she waited for the sound of flute to signal her in. Fugaku stood next to her and seemed to feel the nervous energy she was sending off. In a rare act of emotion, he smiled softly at her and took her hand in his.

"Do not worry, Kikiyo-san. Sochi will treat you well and the Uchiha Clan welcomes you with open arms."

"I know. I'm just a little nervous. My Haha-ue and Chichi-ue never got married nor have I ever been to a wedding so this is...a new experience." She said softly but smiled none the less. "I'm happy that it's you and Mikoto-chan becoming my Haha-ue and Chichi-ue." Fugaku kissed her forehead softly and his smiled disappeared when the flute sounded.

"I'm glad that it's you becoming my musume instead of someone else." He said monotonously but the affection was in his eyes. They walked down the isle and everyone's attention was on Kikiyo. Itachi turned from his conversation with Shisui and his eyes widened. _Beautiful_. He thought to himself. Normally Kikiyo was void of emotion or smiled thinly but now...she looked nervous and a dark red blush adorned her cheeks. Their eyes met and Itachi felt his face grow hot. Kikiyo had a light dusting of make-up that made her pale purple eyes stand out like jewels. Her lips were a light pink to match her dress and her nails had been painted the same color. His father walked her slowly down the isle and when they got to his and the Hokage, who was acting as the priest, he handed her over to him and smiled thinly.

Kikiyo looked at Itachi who was dressed in the traditional robes of the Uchiha Clan, a black haori and hakama, the haori had the Uchiha symbol on the back. To Kikiyo he looked absolutely amazing and much more beautiful than herself. She took his hand and everything seemed to pass by so quickly.

"Presenting Uchiha Itachi and Izanagi-Uchiha Kikiyo! You may now kiss your bride Itachi-kun." Hiruzen winked to them. Kikiyo closed her eyes as Itachi leaned forward and placed a soft but passionate kiss on her lips. Everyone except the Uchiha's, excluding Sasuke and Mikoto, cheered loudly and cat called when the kiss ended. Kikiyo laughed as Naruto and Sasuke ran up to her to give her a hug. They were already becoming fast friends and were attached at the hip as much as she was with Naruto.

"Welcome to the family, Kikiyo-chan!" Mikoto said happily. Legally Naruto's name had also changed as well. He was now Uzumaki-Namikaze-Izanagi-Uchiha Naruto, although Konoha and the world only know him as Uzumaki-Izanagi-Uchiha Naruto. Quite a long name but one filled with power. Itachi had agreed to teach Naruto the Uchiha Taijutsu style with Sasuke while she taught them some of her powerful Ninjutsu. The period where it would be just her and Itachi for a week would happen in just a few short days where they would go to their Honeymoon on the edge of the Land of Fire in a small village that Kikiyo had spent some her childhood in with her brothers and sisters before the land was filled with humans. It made her remember the good times when she and her siblings hadn't a care in the world due to their immortality. Most of her brothers and sisters had left to rule over other world and their humans, like her sister Genova. She had heard from the other Gods almost 40 years ago that she had gone insane like their mother and tried to destroy the human race on the planet she resided on. Her nephew, Sephiroth, had also tried to complete his mothers goal after he had contracted her madness. The same madness that had consumed her mother and grandmother before him. Kikiyo pushed the thoughts from her mind and smiled brightly as she and Itachi were congratulated and given gifts to put in their new home right just to the side of the Clan house since Fugaku was the clan head. Later that night they had walked into the large house and put all the gifts they had been given into a spare room and Naruto picked out a room far from their own. Both nineteen year old's (although Kikiyo was much older) blushed when they realized that they had to sleep in the same bed. Kikiyo less so since she was much, much older than Itachi when she realized that she had yet to tell him.

"Tachi...there's something I have to tell you." She said as she sat down on the futon laid out. He sat next to her and gave her his full attention. Kikiyo put up a few privacy seals before finally speaking. "Tachi, I have to tell you that I'm not a human. I am a Goddess." Kikiyo began to tell him of her mother and her siblings and how long she had lived. She left out the parts about Madara, not wanting to mention her crush with a man who was gone from her life but still played major part in it. He blinked and looked at her as if he was trying to figure out if she was lying. When he didn't find that she was lying he smiled.

"Arigatou...for trusting me enough to tell me." He cupped her cheek and kissed her forehead gently. "Let's get some rest Kikiyo-chan." He said as he got under the covers. She too got under them and let out a surprised squeak as he pulled her into his chest. The privacy seals faded as she fell asleep in his arms, a smile resting on both of their faces.

* * *

Yay, chapter two's finally done! Sorry I went so fast but I wanted to get some humor into the story while getting into the role of things. Feel free to ask any questions and constructive criticism is welcome! Just don't start hating on my story if I change a few things. :)

Ja Ne

~Nykerian


End file.
